


Bump: #13

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Nuclear Levels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: Bucky wakes up first and watches Steve for a bit, then gets to be soft to Steve when he wakes up, too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	Bump: #13

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluff fluff fluff! Yesterday's installment got a little sad at times, I think, but today hopefully makes up for that!!!

Bucky wakes slowly, grunting softly as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He’s warmer than he usually is when he wakes, and it takes him a minute to figure out why that is: Steve’s still in bed with him. He must have already gotten up and gone for his run, then decided to come back to bed. Whatever the reason, Bucky’s heart does a little flop at the unexpected treat. He doesn’t want to pressure Steve or make him change his routine because he knows how antsy Steve gets if he doesn’t burn off some energy in the morning, so he’s never told Steve, but he loves it when he gets to wake up with Steve sleeping next to him.

Steve’s on his side facing Bucky, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other draped across his own waist, hand resting on the covers, which are pulled down just above his waist. He’s shirtless, too, so he must have been warm from his run when he came to bed. Not that Bucky’s complaining, all that muscle on display for him. 

He scoots a little closer and curls up on his side to mirror Steve’s position and watches him sleep for a bit. Steve looks so beautiful in the golden morning light, so young and carefree sleep. He looks light in ways he’s never once looked when he’s awake. It always makes something twist up in his gut, thinking about how Steve’s had to fight his whole life: first it was his health and society and poverty, then the war, and now Avenging. Makes these still, quiet moments even more precious.

Steve sighs a little in his sleep and moves the arm by his waist so it’s up closer to the pillow. He’s probably going to wake up soon. He always starts squirming a little before he wakes up, like his body is ready to go before his mind catches up and pulls him from sleep. Sure enough, Steve moves his arm again so it’s back down by his waist. 

Bucky smiles and scoots right up next to Steve, reaching out to gently run his fingers through Steve’s hair. It’s getting long, and Bucky cards his hand down to where Steve’s hair curls up behind his ear. He’s always had the loveliest spun-gold hair, fine and soft and thick. Bucky loves to play with it, to feel it slip through his fingers like cornsilk. He runs his hand through Steve’s hair again, and then again. Steve hums and smiles, his eyes still closed but fully awake now. Bucky smiles back at him and leans in for a kiss. Steve follows him when he pulls back, so Bucky kisses him again, and then one more time.

Steve hums again but doesn’t open his eyes, so Bucky pulls his hand out of Steve’s hair and traces his index finger over Steve’s eyebrow, then his cheekbone, his lips. Bucky huffs happily when Steve purses his lips and kisses the tip of his index finger. 

Bucky traces his jaw, then his neck when Steve tilts his head up a little bit, exposing his throat. His fingers slide over Steve’s Adam’s apple, then down to the notch at the base of his throat. Steve still has his eyes closed, and he’s breathing deep and even, a little smile soft on his lips. Bucky hums happily at him and moves his fingers down Steve’s collarbone, then back up the other side so he can drag his fingertips across Steve’s ribs on his way down to Steve’s waist. 

Steve clasps Bucky’s hand when he gets to his waist, and he holds it there, squeezing gently. 

“Am I so different now?” Steve whispers, voice thick and vulnerable. His eyes are still closed, so Bucky leans in and kisses him on the cheek. 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers back, and Steve sighs, turning his face into his pillow a little bit. “I don’t mind, though. Besides,” Bucky continues, gently pulling his hand free from Steve’s, “you’re the same where it counts.” Bucky lifts his hand up and places it over Steve’s heart. “This is the only thing I care about anyway. If this is mine, then I don’t care about the rest.”

Steve reaches up and covers Bucky’s hand with his own, opening his eyes to look at Bucky when he says, “it’s yours. Always will be.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Steve smiles and closes his eyes again, his eyelashes sticking together with unshed tears. Bucky lifts his hand and carefully wipes them away, dropping a kiss to Steve’s nose when he’s done.

“Hey,” Bucky says fondly, “know what else is the same?”

“I swear to God, Buck,” Steve teases, “if you say my dick…”

Bucky snorts and pushes Steve’s shoulder, who just grins at Bucky, wide and open.

“No, you little shit. I was gonna say your nose.”

“My nose.”

“Yeah. It was always too big for your face before, and then your dumb face grew into it. But that’s not it, exactly. The best part is this.” Bucky reaches up and traces the bump on the bridge of Steve’s nose, a remnant of a fight and a break that hadn’t healed right. “All your other scars and stuff, the serum fixed them. But not this. You know,” Bucky starts, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the bridge of Steve’s nose as his eyes slip closed again. “When you came for me in Azzano, you looked so different. I thought I was hallucinating again, or...anyway, this is how I knew it was really you. My Steve.”

Steve smiles and sighs happily when Bucky leans in for another kiss. Bucky curls himself up against Steve, who tugs the covers up over them both before wrapping Bucky in his arms. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispers sleepily.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky tells him and lets himself drift back asleep, safe and warm in Steve’s arms.

  
  



End file.
